A conventional magnetic core for a motor includes a ring-shaped yoke and a plurality of teeth extending outwardly from the yoke. Each tooth has a tooth tip at a distal end thereof. Each tooth tip has a left half tooth tip and a right half tooth tip. The length of the left and right half tooth tips are measured in the circumferential direction of the yoke and are equal.
The magnetic core is made by stacking a plurality of ring-shaped core laminations. If the core laminations are directly punched from sheet materials, a large amount of waste material will be produced.
In an improved solution, an elongated core lamination is punched from a rectangular sheet material, which elongated core lamination includes a connection portion and a plurality of teeth extending from the connecting portion. The connecting portion is bent to form a ring-shaped core lamination. A disadvantage of this method is that the length of the tooth tip is limited, which results in an unduly large opening of the winding slot of the magnetic core.